Mario Sports Mix Plus
Mario Sports Mix Plus is a game developed for Nintendo Wii U. It is the sequel to Mario Sports Mix, and features the returning basketball, volleyball, dodgeball and hockey, as well as new sports: soccer and tennis. There are eighteen returning characters and twelve new characters. =Characters= Mario characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Toadette (NEW) (Unlockable) *Yoshi *Birdo (NEW) (Unlockable) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong (NEW) (Unlockable) *Funky Kong (NEW) (Unlockable) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa (NEW) *Koopa Paratroopa (NEW) (Unlockable) *Shy Guy (NEW) (Unlockable) *Fly Guy (NEW) (Unlockable) *King Boo (NEW) (Unlockable) *Petey Piranha (NEW) (Unlockable) *Hammer Bro (NEW) (Unlockable) *Dry Bones (NEW) (Unlockable) Final Fantasy characters *Ninja (Unlockable) *White Mage (Unlockable) *Black Mage (Unlockable) *Cactuar (Unlockable) *Moogle (Unlockable) Other *Mii Details Mario Characters Mario Type: All-rounder Basketball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Dribbling: 6/10 *Shoting: 7/10 *Defense: 6/10 Volleyball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Reception: 6/10 *Jumping: 7/10 *Digging: 6/10 Dodgeball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Catching: 6/10 *Evading: 6/10 *Throwing: 7/10 Ice Hockey stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Dribbling: 7/10 *Shoting: 6/10 *Defense: 6/10 Tennis stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Serving: 6/10 *Shoting: 7/10 *Tricks: 6/10 Soccer stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 5/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Shoting: 7/10 *Defence: 6/10 *Goalkeeper: 6/10 Luigi Type: All-rounder Basketball stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Dribbling: 6/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Defense: 7/10 Volleyball stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Reception: 5/10 *Jumping: 7/10 *Digging: 6/10 Dodgeball stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Catching: 6/10 *Evading: 7/10 *Throwing: 5/10 Ice Hockey stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Dribbling: 6/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Defense: 7/10 Tennis stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Serving: 5/10 *Shoting: 6/10 *Tricks: 7/10 Soccer stats *Speed: 7/10 *Technique: 6/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Shoting: 6/10 *Defence: 7/10 *Goalkeeper: 5/10 Peach Type: Technical Basketball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Dribbling: 7/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Defense: 6/10 Volleyball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Reception: 5/10 *Jumping: 6/10 *Digging: 7/10 Dodgeball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Catching: 5/10 *Evading: 8/10 *Throwing: 5/10 Ice Hockey stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Dribbling: 6/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Defense: 7/10 Tennis stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Serving: 6/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Tricks: 7/10 Soccer stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 4/10 *Shoting: 4/10 *Defence: 8/10 *Goalkeeper: 6/10 Daisy Type: Technical Basketball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Dribbling: 5/10 *Shoting: 6/10 *Defense: 6/10 Volleyball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Reception: 7/10 *Jumping: 5/10 *Digging: 5/10 Dodgeball stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Catching: 5/10 *Evading: 7/10 *Throwing: 5/10 Ice Hockey stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Dribbling: 6/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Defense: 6/10 Tennis stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Serving: 5/10 *Shoting: 5/10 *Tricks: 7/10 Soccer stats *Speed: 6/10 *Technique: 8/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Shoting: 6/10 *Defence: 6/10 *Goalkeeper: 5/10 =Game Modes= Free Play Friendly The Friendly mode allows the player to pick any sport, team and court to play a quick match. It also allows the player to customize the rules. Up to four players can participate. Custom tournament As well as free play, players can create a custom tournament that up to 32 players can participate (up to 2 per team). Matches can be single, best of 3 or best of 5, and the final can be set to another level. If soccer is the only sport, matches can use the agregated score. Custom rules can be set, and it is possible to include a mix of sports. Game options Every sport can be customized on the free play mode. Here are all the options: Basketball options *'Match Time:' 1:30, 2:00, 2:30 (default), 3:00, 3,30, 4:00 or First to X *'# of periods:' 2 or 4 (default) *'Time to shot:' None, 15, 20 or 25 (default) *'Players per team:' 3 (default), 4 or 5 *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Volleyball options *'Points to win the set:' 15, 20 or 25 (default) *'Sets to win:' 1, 3 (default) or 5 *'Players per team:' 1, 2, 3 (default) or 5 *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Dodgeball options *'Maximum touches:' 1, 2, 3 (default), 4 or Stamina Mode *'Maximum Time:' 0:30, 1:00, 1:30 (default), 2:00, 2:30, 3:00 or No limit *'Sets to win:' 1, 3 (default) or 5 *'Players per team:' 1, 2, 3, 4 (default) or 5 *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Ice Hockey options *'Match Time:' 1:30, 2:00, 2:30, 3:00, 3:30, 4:00 or First to X *'# of periods:' 2 (default) or 4 *'Players per team:' 2, 3, 4 (default) or 5 *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Soccer options *'Match time:' 1:30, 2:00, 2:30, 3:00 (default), 3:30, 4:00, 4:30, 5:00 or First to X *'Players per team:' 5 (default), 7 (unlockable) or 11 (unlockable, default after unlock) *'Cards?:' Yes (default) or no *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Tennis options *'Player per team:' 1 (default) or 2 *'Games per set:' 4, 6 (default) or 8 *'Sets to win:' 1, 3 (default) or 5 *'Court type:' Hard, Clay or Grass *'Coins?:' Yes (default) or no *'Items?:' Yes (default) or no *'Special Shots?:' Yes (default) or no Difficulty There are five levels of difficulty: Amateur, Novice, Normal, Hard and Pro. The Pro difficulty can de unlocked when the player wins the Rainbow Cup on Hard, and is only unlocked for that sport. Tourney Mode Up to two human players can participate, and only on the same team. There are four cups: Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup and Rainbow Cup. There is also a bonus cup, the Sports Mix cup, that each sport is played at least once, using a random order. It is unlocked after beating the Rainbow Cup on each sport. All cups use default rules, except for the number of players when playing a Soccer tourney, that can be changed (this will change de court if 7 or 11 is picked) Mushroom Cup Difficulties available: Novice, Normal, Hard and Pro *Mario Stadium (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Ice Hockey and Tennis) or Mario Arena (Soccer) *Koopa Troopa Beach (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Soccer) or Toad Park (Tennis and Ice Hockey) *Peach's Castle *DK's Jungle Flower Cup Difficulties available: Normal, Hard and Pro *Daisy's Cruiser (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Ice Hockey and Tennis) or Dry Dry Desert (Soccer) *Yoshi's Park *Delfino Plaza (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Tennis and Ice Hockey) or Waluigi Pinball (Ice Hockey and Soccer) *Luigi's Mansion (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Ice Hockey) or Luigi's Mansion Exterior (Tennis and Soccer) Star Cup Difficulties available: Hard and Pro *Dry Dry Desert (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Soccer) or Mushroom Valley (Tennis and Ice Hockey) *Wario's Factory (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Ice Hockey) or Petey's Garden (Soccer and Tennis) *Sky Garden *Bowser Jr.'s Cassino Rainbow Cup Difficulties available: Hard and Pro *Sherbet Land *Pirate Ship *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Stadium (Basketball, Voleyball, Dodgeball, Ice Hockey and Tennis) or Rainbow Arena (Soccer) Sports Mix Cup Difficulties available: Pro The Sports Mix Cup uses random courses and random sports. Except the final, that will be played on the Star Ship (Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Ice Hockey and Tennis) or on the Star Flotilla (Soccer).